Les yeux du tourment
by ChiiSama
Summary: Cette dernière année a Hogwarts réserve bien des surprises à notre ami Draco qui pourrait bien perdre un peu de sa ... virilité :
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1 – UN CRI DU COEUR

MALEFOY !!!!!! Ou est-ce que t'est parti te planquer ? Si tu crois que je ne vais pas te retrouver tu te mets la baguette dans l'œil, non mais j'y crois pas faire perdre 50 point a gryffondor parce que Monsieur s'amuse a faire exploser des chaudrons !!!! JE VAIS LE TUER !!!!!

- Calme-toi Mione ! Ce n'est pas si grave après les 300 points que tu as gagnés en trouvant la 13ème utilisation du sang de dragon ! Même si un tel exploit en vaut 500 lorsque le professeur ne s'appelle pas Severus Snape !

-Ron... tu es censé la calmer, pas la faire se transformer en loup garou ! – plaisanta Harry qui tenait une jeune fille par la taille qui était morte de rire.

- Un loup garou hihihaha non…moi…je verrai plus….Un…. hihi dragon... hihihihihihihihi !!

-Ginny !!! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !! s'écriât une Hermione toute rouge alors que tout les autres étaient pliés de rire.

-Si Hermione est un dragon, c'est sans aucun doute un Maguiar à pointes femelle dans la mauvaise période du mois!!! Mouahaha heu touss touss je veux dire Ginny arrête de dire n'importe quoi !!

-RONALD BILIUS WAESLEY je vais t'avadakedavriser, puis je vais te couper en petit morceaux, et utiliser une certaine partie de ton anatomie dans une potion de polynectar rire sadique et super terrifiant heu…..désolée…. je me suis laissé emporter. Mais n'empêche que tu n'étais…

-Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh !!!!!

-C'était pas la voix de Draco ça ?! à peine leurs yeux se furent croisés ils partirent en courant dans la direction du cri.

-Sa venait des toilettes de Mimi ?!! s'écria Harry.

Après un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé ils s'arrêtèrent devant les toilettes qui étaient, comme à leur habitude, inondées. Comme les toilettes de Mimi ne sont jamais utilisées, ils entrèrent sans cérémonies, pour y découvrir… rien du tout ! Ou presque : la baguette de Draco avait roulé sous les éviers situés au milieu de la pièce, entrée très connue de la tristement célèbre Chambre des Secrets. Quant à son propriétaire, il restait mystérieusement muet, et absent.

Voyant que tous les autres étaient trop ébahis pour réagir, Hermione se baissa pour ramasser la baguette humide et encore chaude de son camarade de classe. Dans cette posture, elle put apercevoir dans l'une des cabines fermées deux pieds, qui indiquaient manifestement que quelqu'un se trouvait la.

Qui est la ? – demanda brusquement Hermione en se relevant comme si elle avait été piquée par un scorpion a double tête. Draco, c'est toi ?

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Hermione alors qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers la porte des toilettes. Sans plus attendre ou même demander la permission elle ouvrit la porte …Le spectacle qui l'attendait était aussi dérangeant qu'improbable.

Ses amis, curieux de savoir ce qui provoquait chez Hermione cette stupeur foudroyante, la rejoignirent devant la porte de la cabine numéro 3.

C'était a se demander si quelqu'un n'avait pas jeté un sort _duplicatum_ sur les derniers arrivants. On aurait dit que chacun d'entre eux avait fait son possible pour cloner l'expression de visage d'Hermione.

Il faut dire qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait à voir… ça …

Soit Draco avait tenté (et réussi !) un complexe sort de _longinus capilarum_, soit cette personne agenouillée, la tête enfouie dans ses bras était une fille !


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 – IL OU ELLE?

-Heu…. Fut le seul mot prononcé par Hermione d'habitude si loquasse et avide de connaissance. Mais il est vrai que le spectacle qu'elle avait devant les yeux en aurait surpris plus d'un.

-Draco? Dray, c'est bien toi? Harry c'était agenouillé devant la personne qu'il espérait être son ami. Mais au moment ou il voulut le prendre par l'épaule il fut si surpris qu'il en retomba en arrière se cognant la tête sur la paroi des WC. Ses amis qui étaient restés silencieux jusqu'à cet instant poussèrent des petits cris de surprise, alors que Ron, comme à son habitude s'exprimait avec tact et délicatesse:

- Par les couilles de Merlin!!!! Dites moi que je rêve…c'est…ce…n'est pas…possible…Dray tu… tu… es une fille!!!!!!

Le seul reflexe d'Hermione fut de lui coller une claque derrière la tête qui fut suivi d'un: -aiheuuuuu Hermione sa fait mal!!!!

Hermione bien que stupéfaite par un ou plutôt une Draco les joues baignaient de larmes répondit exaspérée à son homme:

-Ron amour…sois poli et …la ferme!!! Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas Draco, puisque c'est une fille!

- C'est sa petite sœur alors! Parce que ces yeux la ne trompent personne! Il n'y a aucun doute, c'est une Malefoy! affirma Harry, absolument sur de lui.

En effet, la jeune fille avait des longs cheveux soyeux d'un blond platine qui lui retombaient en cascade sur les épaules et qui cachaient partiellement ce qui semblait être les yeux les plus magnifiques qu'il leur ait été donné de voir a Hogwarts. Et oh combien caractéristiques des Malefoy: on aurait pu croire à un mélange d'argent liquide et de soie le tout encadré par de longs cils naturellement recourbés. La pureté de son regard bleu-gris était accentuée par les larmes qui semblaient jaillir du plus profond de son âme.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, dégageant ainsi son visage presque surnaturellement beau et fin, son regard larmoyant se planta directement dans celui d'Harry et ce fut comme si un Détraqueur avait pénétré dans la pièce, glaçant tout sur son passage, arrêtant le temps, mais au lieu d'éprouver mil tourments, Harry sut que tant que ces yeux la le fixeraient il serait heureux. Cette sensation de choc, de peine, de rage, d'amour, de joie et de perdition ne dura que quelques secondes et personne ne s'en est rendu compte.

-P…Potter … dit l'inconnue dont la voix se voulait plus forte qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Les tremblements dans sa voix trahissaient un sentiment que le groupe n'allait pas tarder à découvrir.

Potter! Tout est de ta faute! Comme d'habitude! Espèce de … de… attend un peu que je trouve et tu vas le regretter!!!

-Non d'une chouette Dray c'est toi!!? Mais… mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?! Furent les seuls paroles que le dénommé Potter fut capable de dire tellement il était abasourdit!

-Ce qu'il m'est arrivée?!… il M'ARRIVE que… que …J'AI DES SEINS! Puis il éclata en sanglots. – Des seins … -continua Draco, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres-, des vrais seins de fille!

-C'est vrai?! S'enthousiasma Ron – Fais voir!! En voyant le regard noir d'Hermione il sentit approcher la crise de jalousie et s'empressa d'ajouter: Mais bien sur c'est purement scientifique!

-J'ai pas fini! Hermione, j'ai un problème! Hermione, je n'ai pas que des seins de fille… il y a … tout le reste tu sais … en bas …

Hermione tenta en vain de contenir le fou rire qu'elle sentait monter le long de sa gorge mais bien évidement, c'était impossible. Sa voix aigue raisonna contre les parois de la sale de bain suivie par les voix de Ginny et Harry.

Malefoy sentait monter en lui une rage folle. Comment ses amis pouvaient rire dans une situation pareille. Il avait des cheveux longs, des seins et tout ce qui va avec et eux ils se marraient!

-Mais…mais…taisez vous!!!!!! Mais arrêtez de rire….tout ça c'est ta faute Harry! Non mais quelle idée aussi de mette un crin de licorne noire à la place d'une griffe de dragon! C'est le chaudron d'un Slytherin que tu devais faire exploser pas le notre!

-Quoi?! Hermione se tourna vers Harry arborant sur son visage une expression sévère qui rappelait étrangement McGonagal. Harry entendit vaguement Ron murmurer quelque chose au sujet de ne pas avoir aimé être à sa place mais il était trop effrayé par le visage d'Hermione pour oser répondre quoi que ce soit. Il savait que son amie allait lui passer un savon, et il n'était pas sur a 100 que Draco y échapperait, même transformé en fille!

- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai! Alors tout ce bazar c'est à cause d'une stupide blague de gamins?! Harry Potter, la maison Griffindor a perdu 50 points a cause de vos imbécilités! Sans parler du chaudron détruit et de … Draco! Remarque, on ne peut pas dire qu'il n'ait pas été puni, LUI! Au moins, il s'en souviendra!

-Tu veux dire ELLE! pouffa Ginny. Je te ferais remarquer qu'il est loin d'avoir une coupe au bol!

Sans s'en rendre compte, la petite sœur Weasley venait de détendre l'atmosphère car même Mione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un large sourire. Lorsqu'elle regarda a nouveau Draco se fut avec une expression plus douce et détendue.

-Il va falloir me dire exactement ce que vous avez mis dans cette potion pour que je puisse essayer de trouver un antidote. Et encore du boulot pour bibi! Décidément que feriez vous sans moi?!!

-C'est évident, non? rétorqua Ginny avec un petit sourire narquois mais avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer sa frase son frère lui dirigea un petit coup de pied bien placé pour la faire taire.

-Alors normalement on a bien suivi les instructions du manuel, on devait substituer les pattes de grenouille-vampire par une griffe de dragon pour rendre la potion légèrement … explosive seulement Harry s'est trompé et a mis du crin de licorne noire à la place …

En disant ceci, Draco ne put éviter de regarder Harry d'une façon un peu désagréable, une sorte de regard blessé. C'était un garçon plutôt orgueilleux et imbu de lui-même, et le fait de se retrouver dans le corps d'une fille devait surement le déranger plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans l'école.

-Quesque tu as dit?!? Oh mince! Que personne ne bouge je reviens dans deux secondes et demie! – Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Hermione partit en courant en laissant tout le monde dubitatif, pour revenir trois minutes plus tard avec ce qui semblait être un manuel scolaire de dernière année. Elle feuilleta fébrilement le livre jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, puis d'un air grave commença la lecture.

-«_Le crin de licorne, ingrédient magique__ de niveau I__ très rare et difficile à obtenir possède des facultés extraordinaires, telles que la duplication quantitative, le clonage inversé et plus particulièrement l'inversion totale du code génétique. Les effets des potions utilisant du crin de licorne ne peuvent excéder 24heures__».._

-Bein pourquoi on s'affole alors? Malefoy redeviendra lui-même demain! Il n'a qu'à rester caché d'ici la! interrompit Ron. Hermione fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et continua la lecture avec une voix encore plus grave et funeste. Apparemment le crin de licorne avait d'autres secrets à révéler et ils ne semblaient pas être des meilleurs.

_-« Attention, si les effets du crin de licorne disparaissent au bout de 24 heures, ceux du crin de licorne noire sont permanents et définitifs. Aucun sort ou contre-potion n'est connu à ce jour. Les transformations subies par contact direct avec toute potion contenant du crin de licorne noire ne peuvent être inversés»._

Hermione leva les yeux et encore une fois c'était comme si un Détraqueur avait fait irruption au sein du groupe. Personne n'osait bouger, et encore moins regarder Draco. Lorsque finalement Harry se décida à briser le silence glacial, le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut «Pardon». Il savait qu'il venait très certainement de gâcher la vie de son ami mais il ne trouvait rien de mieux à dire. Draco semblait choqué, en fait il était comme pétrifié, son visage restait figé dans un horrible cri silencieux. La dernière frase d'Hermione était tombée comme une sentence de mort: Il allait rester une fille pour toujours … et personne ne pouvait rien pour lui.

A cet instant précis il eut envie de sauter sur Harry et de le frapper jusqu'à expier toute sa rage. Il tenta de se lever mais il était inconfortable dans son nouveau corps et le poids de sa poitrine généreuse le fit basculer légèrement en avant. Il se ressaisit, les joues cramoisies de honte. Il voulait parler mais semblait avoir honte de sa voix douce et veloutée. Il parvint tout de même à grommeler quelque chose qui ressemblait à un «mercibeaucouptuestunvraipotetoi» avant de bousculer tout le monde et de partir en courant maladroitement, surement en direction des dortoirs de Griffindor.

-Hermione on doit absolument faire quelque chose pour lui! Je ne veux pas qu'il reste une fille toute sa vie a cause de mon erreur! Tu dois bien connaître un moyen d'inverser les effets de ce foutu ratage! dit Harry d'une voix suppliante. Il plaçait tous ses espoirs en son amie qu'il savait très intelligente et compétente. Mais cette fois Hermione ne pouvait rien pour lui. Ou plutôt, elle ne pouvait rien pour Draco …

-Je suis désolé mais tu as entendu ce que j'ai lu. Les effets sont irréversibles et même moi je ne peux rien faire! – Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Hermione le coupa net – Et Dumbledore non plus ne peut rien contre le crin de licorne noire.

Hermione avait deviné le fond de sa pensée. Mais alors comment allait-il pouvoir réparer son erreur si Dumbledore et Hermione ne pouvaient pas l'aider? Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il ni avait pas de solution, que Draco ne pourrait pas redevenir lui même. Sans parler des problèmes qu'il aurait bien évidement avec le ministère de la magie et aussi avec son professeur de potions pour lui avoir volé des ingrédients interdits dans sa réserve. Il devait réfléchir, réfléchir de toutes ses forces et il allait le faire, même s'il devait rester éveillé toute une semaine, mais il finirait par tout arranger. Il le devait.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE TROIS – LE RETOURNEUR DE TEMPS

Sept longues journées avaient passé depuis la malencontreuse transformation de Draco. Celui-ci n'était pas sorti une seule fois des dortoirs depuis le jour fatidique et les rares fois ou il parlait à ses amis c'était pour leur dire « merci » lorsque ceux-ci lui apportaient son repas. Il évitait de trop bouger pour ne pas sentir son nouveau corps et refusait catégoriquement de se laver ce qui commençait à devenir gênant et malsain. Le septième jour pourtant, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de parler a quelqu'un, et de se laver en prime ! Il connaissait à peu prés l'anatomie des filles et savait très bien que tous les mois elles avaient leurs petits « soucis » comme elles avaient l'habitude de dire. Mais il était loin de s'imaginer que ce corps, celui qui était sien maintenant et apparemment pour toujours, fonctionnait comme celui d'une vraie fille. Draco commença à se sentir faible et de mauvaise humeur (plus encore si possible) et ressentit une douleur encore inconnue au niveau du bas ventre. Il n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à s'apercevoir que ses sous vêtements étaient souillés de sang.

-Merde mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?! Apres les seins douloureux voila que j'ai … mes règles ?! Ce n'est pas possible c'est un vrai cauchemar ! Putain si un jour j'ai la possibilité de me venger Harry … tu vas prendre cher !

Il avait parlé un peu plus fort que prévu et Hermione qui se trouvait en haut de l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs, l'avait entendu. Elle sourit intérieurement et si dit que c'était le moment ou jamais de tenter une conversation civilisée. Elle entra donc dans le dortoir après avoir légèrement toqué à la porte.

-Draco je … je me demandais si je pouvais t'aider en quelque chose … je t'ai entendu parler et je pense que tu as besoin …

-J'ai besoin qu'on me laisse tranquille ! Si tu es venu pour te moquer de moi tu peux repartir ! Je me débrouille très bien tout seul !

-Très bien, comme tu voudras mais si tu veux des conseils tu peux toujours demander, je n'étais pas venue pour me moquer de toi.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, vexée, mais néanmoins contente de lui avoir parlé. Au moins elle lui avait dit qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Elle avait presque atteint la porte lorsque la voix douce et plaintive de Draco se fit entendre.

-Attends ! A…attends … Excuse moi je suis un peu nerveuse, je veux dire nerveux. Je n'arrive pas a m'y faire Hermione. Bon sang je suis un mec merde ! Je suis censé être en cours et reluquer les fesses des filles assises devant moi ! Je devrais être en train de choisir ma partenaire pour le bal de fin d'études ! Au lieu de ça je suis enfermé ici, avec une paire de seins lourde comme mon cartable et … et en plus de ca je crois que j'ai mes règles … enfin ce corps est en train de se vider de son sang en tout cas !

A nouveau les larmes firent briller les magnifiques yeux gris de Malefoy. Cela faisait ressortir tous les traits fins de son visage sans défauts. Hermione lut la détresse au fond de ses yeux et se rendit compte qu'il souffrait vraiment de cette transformation.



-Je sais que tu nous en veux, et tu es dans ton droit. Je te comprends parfaitement. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si Ronald m'avait transformée en garçon ! Quoique ça aurait été lui le plus gêné je pense ! lança-t-elle sur un ton de plaisanterie

-Bref je voulais simplement te dire que tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé de solution, il te faudra faire avec ce corps, et tant qu'à faire, tu devrais essayer de te sentir bien. Ca pourrait se révéler une expérience positive ! Il y a plein de choses à apprendre sur les filles, plein de secrets qu'aucun autre garçon à part toi ne pourra connaître !

Le discours d'Hermione semblait produire l'effet espéré. Malefoy était moins crispé, et il semblait même qu'il essayait de faire ressortir sa poitrine. Lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de douleur lui traversa le ventre, il se décida à demander à son amie ce qu'il devait faire pendant sa période de règles.

Apres avoir résolu ce problème et avoir pris une bonne douche, Malefoy s'est dit qu'il aurait surement l'air moins ridicule s'il s'habillait en fille. Il demanda à Hermione de transfigurer son pantalon et sa chemise. Il prit alors la jupe et le chemisier qu'elle lui tendait, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pendant une bonne demi-heure. Hermione plaisanta intérieurement sur le fait que c'était à peu près le temps que passait une vraie demoiselle dans la salle de bains pour se préparer.

Elle avait encore le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit Ron et Harry l'appeler dans la salle commune. Elle cria a Malefoy qu'elle descendait et qu'il n'aurait qu'à la rejoindre une fois qu'il serait prêt.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais là haut ? Tu n'étais pas encore en train de réviser en cachette pour les examens de fin d'année n'est-ce pas Mione ? Ron avait pris l'habitude de la taquiner au sujet des révisions, ce qui déplaisait fortement à Hermione, mais cette fois-ci elle ne lui lança pas de regard furieux. Elle était trop contente d'avoir pu aider ne serait-ce qu'un peu Draco. Elle décida de ne pas étaler les problèmes féminins de son ami, mais leur dit tout de même qu'elle avait réussi a discuter sérieusement avec lui, et qu'il avait même décidé de se laver.

-Et bien il était temps il commençait à sentir comme Touffu lorsqu'il a trainé sous la pluie ! Et je dois avouer que l'odeur ne va pas du tout avec son joli visage ! Ni… avec … son … corps …

Harry ouvrit si grand la bouche que Ron craignit qu'il ne se soit déboité la mâchoire. Sa dernière frase était restée comme suspendue à ses lèvres et il regardait le haut des escaliers qui menaient au dortoir avec stupeur. Malefoy venait d'apparaitre, habillé avec l'uniforme féminin et coiffé simplement avec une demi-queue de cheval qui laissait retomber une grande partie de ses cheveux dans son dos, mais qui dégageait admirablement son visage. Son corps était parfaitement dessiné, comme celui d'une poupée. Il avait les jambes fines, les fesses rebondies et le dos délicieusement cambré. Sa poitrine haute et apparemment ferme était entourée par des épaules finement tracées. Pour la deuxième fois Harry sentit cette sensation curieuse au fond de ses entrailles et ne put prononcer un mot pendant trois bonnes minutes.

Tout le monde se retourna, y compris Ginny qui les avait rejoints, pour chercher la cause de l'expression ébahie d'Harry. Lorsque Ginny comprit que c'était la vision de cette ravissante créature qui provoquait chez son amoureux une telle admiration elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie, suivie de prés par la honte. Après tout c'était Malefoy. C'était un garçon ! Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter !

Hermione parla la première.

-On est contents de voir que tu fais des efforts en attendant qu'on résolve cette affaire. Parce que crois-moi Draco, on va trouver une solution, je te le promets. Si je peux me permettre, tu es très jolie ! Cet uniforme te va nettement mieux que l'ancien !

Draco sembla hésiter devant tant de monde, mais finalement il se décida a parler, avec une voix normale et un début de sourire sur les lèvres.

-Hermione, merci. Je n'aurais pas pu me reprendre sans ton aide ! Et tu as admirablement réussi ton sort de transfiguration, tu l'as fait exactement à ma taille ! Harry, Ron, Ginny … je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir facilité la vie pendant cette semaine. Je me suis montré désagréable alors que vous faisiez des efforts. Je vous demande pardon. Harry, je me vengerai un jour, mais pour le moment, tu es pardonné ! Je ne peux pas rester enfermé dans ce dortoir alors que vous cherchez une solution. Je veux vous aider ! Et pour commencer, afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons, vous devrez m'appeler par un prénom de fille, sinon les gens vont commencer à se poser beaucoup de questions. Alors, quelqu'un à une proposition ?

Agréablement surpris par le changement de comportement de Draco, tous se mirent en quête d'un prénom pour la nouvelle princesse du groupe. Après plusieurs propositions loufoques de Ron, ils finirent par se décider. Draco s'appellerait désormais Eliana. Et dorénavant Eliana agirait comme une fille, et irait en cours comme tout le monde. Hermione avait réussi a convaincre Dumbledore, personne ne sait comment, à ajouter un élève supplémentaire à la liste de Hogwarts. Il lui avait aussi lancé une frase étrange alors qu'elle quittait son bureau, elle s'en souvenait bien car elle n'en avait pas saisi le sens : « Hermione, t'est tu déjà demandé combien de tours pouvait faire le temps ? » Elle se dit que le directeur devait plus se parler a lui-même, comme il le faisait souvent …

-Il va falloir que je m'y habitue ! Ca va me faire tout drôle de me retourner quand j'entendrais appeler Eliana ! Draco sourit et son visage s'illumina, comme bénit des Dieux.

La bonne humeur était revenue au sein du groupe, mais personne n'oubliait qu'il fallait trouver un moyen de retransformer Eliana en Draco. Cependant les semaines passaient et aucune bonne idée ne leur venait. Pourtant ils se réunissaient deux fois par semaine pour en discuter, mais tous leurs efforts semblaient vains.

Ce fut lors d'une de ses habituelles séances de révision qu'Hermione eut la révélation qui allait faire basculer leur vie, encore plus si c'était possible. Elle se tapa le front avec la pomme de sa main si fort qu'elle en eut mal à la tète et s'écria plus fort que prévu : « LE RETOURNEUR DE TEMPS BIEN SUR ! »


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE QUATRE – UN, DEUX, TROIS TOURS !

-Mais évidement, c'est ce qu'à voulu dire Dumbledore lorsqu'il m'a demandé si je savais combien de tours pouvait faire le temps ! Il essayait de m'aider ! Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas comprendre avant !

Elle se leva d'un bond, et contrairement à son habitude laissa trainer tous ses livres ouverts sur son lit tellement elle était excitée. Il fallait absolument qu'elle le dise aux autres il et ils devaient partir tout de suite ! Elle quitta le dortoir et descendit si vite les escaliers qu'elle ne vit même pas qu'elle fonçait droit sur Neville qui venait en sens inverse. Celui-ci vit arriver sa camarade tellement pleine de vie qu'il s'écarta in-extremis pour la laisser passer ! Il s'en était fallu de peu !

Hermione traversa Hogwarts en courant, sans prêter attention a Flich qui lui hurlait qu'il était interdit de courir dans les couloirs sous peine de se retrouver enfermée dans les cachots, pendue par les chevilles. De toute façon elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien, ces punitions-la dataient du temps de Voldemort ! Au pire elle aurait une demi heure de retenue, mais la, il fallait vraiment qu'elle courre.

Elle arriva finalement à la Grande Salle et vit ses amis, attablés, occupés à faire une partie d'échecs version sorciers. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec un air supérieur et s'indigna du fait qu'ils ne l'aient même pas remarquée, bien qu'elle se trouvât encore à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres d'eux. Lâchant la porte de la Grande Salle, elle reprit sa course effrénée et ce qui menaçait de se produire depuis le début finit par arriver. Hermione, dans sa hâte, ne regardait pas ou elle posait les pieds, et il était connu de tous que la Grande Salle n'était pas un modèle de rangement pendant les périodes creuses… arrivée prés de ses amis, la jeune fille trébucha sur ce qui ressemblait à une carte du monde, enroulée, qui dépassait sous le banc.

-Aille !! hurla Hermione.

Harry, Ron, Draco-Eliana et Ginny se levèrent d'un bond reconnaissant la voix de leur amie. Ils se précipitèrent pour l'aider à se relever, mais Hermione ne les regardait pas. Elle était occupée à trifouiller ce qu'ils reconnurent comme étant le Retourneur de Temps.

-Oh non ! Zut il est tout tordu ! Dumbledore m'avait demandé d'en prendre soin comme si c'était le cœur de l'homme que j'aime !

En entendant cela, Ron eut un haut le cœur en imaginant son cœur, tordu et bossu comme le Retourneur de Temps. Néanmoins cette image le fit sourire. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette image mentale car déjà Hermione les avait réunis en cercle pour leur confier quelque chose d'important.

-J'ai trouvé ! commença Hermione, encore toute essoufflée. –J'ai trouvé comment on peut retransformer Eliana en Draco ! Dumbledore avait essayé de me mettre sur la voie, mais j'étais trop occupée à essayer d'inventer une portion qui pourrait éventuellement marcher, mais la vraie solution était tout le temps la, juste sous mon nez ! C'est le Retourneur de Temps, évidement ! On va retourner la ou tout a dérapé, c'est-à-dire juste avant le cours de potion, et on va faire en sorte que tu voles le bon ingrédient cette fois ci ! Oui oui, je sais ce que vous pensez, et NON je n'ai pas l'intention de vous empêcher de faire vos imbécilités. Par expérience je sais qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop modifier le cours de l'histoire !

-Hermione … tu es un génie !! Je t'adore !

Avant qu'elle ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Hermione s'était retrouvée dans les bras d'Eliana, les lèvres collées aux siennes. Eliana s'était légèrement laissé emporter, mais elle comprit très vite son erreur. Elle venait d'embrasser une fille au beau milieu de la Grande Salle à une heure de grande affluence !

-Si je n'avais pas su que c'était Draco, cette scène m'aurait presque excité ! s'exclama Ron, de mauvaise humeur.

Harry encore plus rouge que la chevelure de son ami dit d'une voix rauque : -Moi j'ai trouvé ça bien !!sourire ultra perversqui fut suivi d'une taloche derrière la tète par sa petite amie et un regard noir de Ron qui eux n'avaient pas vraiment l'air d'accord.touss touss -Heu… faites comme si j'avais rien dit…

Hermione était si rouge que son visage se confondait presque avec son écharpe rouge aux couleurs de Griffindor.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire par c'est Draco ?! Il parlait de Draco Malefoy ? le Griffindor qui est rentré chez lui parce qu'il avait attrapé l'éclabouille ? Alors ca serait un mensonge ? Draco serait en fait cette ravissante nouvelle élève ? HEY LES GARS ECOUTEZ CA ! …

Le groupe se retourna, alarmé. Les élèves qui étaient assis près d'eux avaient entendu leur conversation et comptaient bien en faire profiter toute l'école !

-Vite, on doit partir, maintenant ! cria Hermione.

Elle passa la large chaine du Retourneur atour de ses quatre amis, et commença à remonter l'étrange appareil, bosselé.

-Accrochez vous les uns aux autres, on y va … maintenant !


End file.
